Irritation bodies are used, e.g., in hostage-taking or aircraft hijacking, to support police or military actions. They are similar to a hand grenade, which are ignited manually as a rule and then flung away.
An irritation body with impulse gears is known from DE 102 59 913 B4. The irritation body is shifted into rolling movements by means of the impulse gears.
Various shock weapons are known to the applicant from DE 92 10 649 U1, DE 92 13 375 U1, as well as DE 92 13 376 U1.
Various further irritation bodies of the applicant can be taken from DE 199 44 486 C2 or DE 10 2004 059 991 B4. DE 199 44 486 C2 is concerned thereby with the physical structure of the compartments integrated in the container, while DE 10 2004 059 991 B4 relates to the cross-sections of blow-out openings of the compartments.
Now the demand is made on such irritation bodies in particular to increase the duration of the vision impairment, i.e. they must fulfill other performance requirements. A first thought would be to change the construction, which, for example, would lead to a larger form.
The object of the invention is to set forth an irritation body that meets the above-mentioned demand for fulfillment of a higher performance.